


Fedoras

by mercurybard



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1: Larry has some advice for Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fedoras

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Indiana Jones or Numb3rs.

"Charlie, did I ever tell you about the professor I had back when I was working on my master's? Dr. Jones?"

"The one who specialized in waves and kept a stuffed eagle on the podium when he lectured?"

"A fascinating and memorable fellow, but no. This Dr. Jones was professor of archeology, though 'applied archeology' might be a better description."

"You took an archeology class?"

"I needed a humanities credit, and it didn't hurt that he had the most intriguing T.A.—a young Bedouin woman. She always wore a veil, which was definitely an unusual sight back in the day. But, anyway, the Professor once confessed to me that the government had been involved in some of his most important work—work I would never hear of because it had been classified. Dr. Jones was quite bitter about it. 'Fleinhardt,' he said, 'Don't ever let the government get their hands on your work, because they'll take it away and lock it up in some warehouse in an undisclosed location and lose the key. Discoveries that could change the world—some of them even for the better—just swept under the rug. Don't ever let them do that to you, Fleinhardt'."

"Wow. Just…wow."

"He might have been a teensy bit drunk at the time, and he certainly lived in a different era—he had to contend with Nazis on some of his earlier digs—but his advice is still sound, Charlie. Think long and hard about the work you're doing for the FBI. I'd hate to see you end up a curmudgeonly old man in a fedora."

"I don't know—I think a fedora would be kind of neat."


End file.
